1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a layout construction, and more particularly, to a continuous diffusion configurable standard cell architecture.
2. Background
A standard cell is an integrated circuit that may be implemented with digital logic. An application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), such as a system-on-a-chip (SoC) device, may contain thousands to millions of standard cells. Increasing a transistor density of configurable standard cells within ASICs is beneficial. Accordingly, there is a need for a configurable standard cell architecture which provides for increasing a transistor density within configurable standard cells in ASICs.